Un gatito o ¿UN CONEJITO?
by LadyKitty15
Summary: En un baile nuestra querida marinette sin darse cuenta queda entre dos bandos se quedara con nuestro adorado gatito o con un nuevo heroe.
1. Chapter 1 Un baile o una tortura?

Una mañana en parís en una hermoso cuarto rosa y negro se encontraba una bella pelinegra y ojos azules tratando de apagar si despertador hasta que una voz la despierta.

Tikki: marinette despierta ya son las 10:00 am llegaras tarde de nuevo.

Marinette: ¡QUE!- mirando la hora- que horror hoy tenemos examen en ciencias- decía mientras corría a alegrarse

"en la secundaria"

Alya: 4,3,2,1 yyyyyyyyyyy

Marinette: ¡PROFESORA DISCULPE LA DEMORA!- dice una Marinette toda sudada y agitada

Alya: tranquila la profesora no viene hoy se le presento algo y el examen los paso para la próxima semana ahora toma y tranquilizarte- dice mientras le da una toalla

Marinette: gracias, no se que me paso es como si las sabanas

Alya: te atraparan ya se ya se me lo dices cada vez que llegas tarde pero bueno salgamos al patio somos las únicas en el salón- Marinette miar el salón y se da cuenta que no hay ni un alma

Marinette: jajaja no me di cuenta- dice con una gota en la cabeza

Alya; bueno salgamos

"en el patio"

en el patio se encontraba todos hablando del baile de otoño.

Chloe: obvio adrián ira conmigo ¿no adrián?

Adrián: ha decías algo Chloe- se oye quejarse a chloe un buen rato has que aparecen marinette y alya

Alya: ¿de que hablan chicos?

Nino: del baile de otoño, este año sera interesante después de todo a los chicos nos el juego de casa a tu pareja dentro de una hora.

Marinette: hala es cierto se me olvido que este año los chicos tienen que buscar a la chica con la que quieren ir al baile mientras nosotras nos escondemos.

Sabrina: ¡SIIIIIIIII! Sera muy divertido ¿me pregunto quien me encontrara?

Chloe: eso no importa lo importante es que mi adrián me encontrara a mi no es así

Adrián: ¡NO SE SABE!- todos se le quedan viendo- haa digo puedes que dar con cual quiera no solo conmigo

Nino: pobre sito el condenado- le dice susurrando nino a alya mientras ella trata de no reir

Chloe: ¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!

Nino: que quien te toque sera muy afortunado- dice asustado

"RINGGGGGGGGGGG"

Adrián: salvado por la campana- dice mientras entra al gimnasio

Nino: de ahora en adelante amo a esa campana- los de mas se ríen

Marinette: bueno nos toca escondernos suerte chicos- dice mientras gala a alya

Nino: bueno viejo te digo que cueste los que cueste alya va a ser mi pareja y te recomiendo buscar con cuidado no te valla a tocar la pesada de chloe

Chloe: ¡QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO MAL DE MI!

Nino: pero que buen oído

Adrián: trata de que no te toque o te mate - en ese momento entra el director

Director: bueno chicos en cuanto suene la campana irán a buscar a sus parejas 1,2,3 y

"RINGGGGG"

P.S. Adrián

En donde busco en el salón de cocina estará rosita, en el de musica juleka , en el de arte estará marinette creo que iré haya entre todas es mas cómodo hablar con ella bien iré haya.

Fin de P.S Adrián

"en el salón de arte"

marinette se encontraba dibujando unos bolantes asta que se abre la puerta y entra...

 **CONTINUARA...**

 _ **Bueno es mi primera historia por fis no me critique se que es corta pero pronto tendré mas tiempo para publicar algo mas largo soy ladykitty espero que sigan leyendo. Una pregunta ¿quien creen que entre?**_


	2. Chapter 2 un chico nuevo

Capitulo 2: con quien va al baile?

en el salón de arte"

Marinette se encontraba dibujando unos boletos asta que se abre la puerta y entra adrián.

Adrián: te encontré- dice con una sonrisa

Marinette: me fascina dijo tu me encantas dijo me alegra tener que ir contigo

Adrián: haa claro, por cierto crees que nino pudo encontrar a alya.

Marinette: espero que si – dice nerviosa _**(n/a: ¿quien no lo estaría? fuera yo me desmallo por tanta belleza oh se me olvido cuando hayan unas comillas en los diálogos son los pensamientos de los personajes)**_

Adrián: ¿estas bien estas muy roja? ¿te sientes mal?- dice preocupado tocando su frente y al mismo tiempo poniendo a la pobre marinette mas roja.

Marinette: sii no te preocupes estoy muy bien- dice muuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy roja

Adrián: bueno si tu lo dices- _" me pregunto que le pasa aunque tengo que admitir que se ve muy tierna sonrojada, haaa pero estoy pensando"_

"RINGGGGGGGGGGG"

Marinette: bueno ya termino la búsqueda tenemos clases adrián mejor vamos

Adrián: si ¿me pregunto con quien quedaron los demás?

Marinette: si yo pienso lo mismo-" _en realidad me da igual estoy tan feliz me toco con adrián es tan bello"-_ ojos de corazón

"en el salón de clases"

Profesora: bueno chicos quiero que me digan con quien quedaron

Kim: con sabrina

Nathalien: con juleka

Nino: con con con con con- dice con la cara llena de terror

Adrián: nino parece que te toco con el mismo demonio

Nino: algo parecido me toco con con con con- **(** _ **n/a: mas de media hora con el bendito CON)**_

Kim: ¡HAAAAAAAAA YA HABLA PIERDO JUVENTUD!

Nino: ¡CON CHLOE!-Todos miran con pena al pobre de nino mientras adrián le da palmadas en la espalda

Adrián: lo siento viejo

Marinette: sabes puede ser peor

Nino: ¡COMO!?

Marinette: imagínate haaa heee pues que sabes mejor olvidalo

Profesora: bueno ya adrián ¿con quien te toco?

Adrián: con marinette

Chloe: ¡COMO!- _ **(n/a: con con con como yo no trabajo así por favor parenle :3)-**_ A ESTA LE TOCA CON ADRIAN Y A MI QUE A MI QUE- _ **(NOOOOOOOOOOO OTRA VEZ LA MULA AL TRIGO)-**_ ME TOCA ESTE ESTE

Alya: ese que, ni que tu fueras lo mejor

Nino: para mi mejor si no quieres ir conmigo prefiero cortarme un brazo, que tener aguantarte

Profesora: que tal si cambian de pareja les parece con marinette y adrián

Nino/Chloe:SIIIIIIII

Marinette/Adrián:NOOOOOOOOO

Profesora: !BUENO YA FUE SUFICIENTE¡ nos tocara un sorteo por que sino seguiremos con lo mismo están de acuerdo.

Todos/menos marinette: ¡SIIII!

Marinette: " _por que me pasa esto a mi yo que estaba tan feliz y ahora seguro le toca chloe y luego serán novios se casaran y tendrán mas de 10 minis adrián hermosos POR QUE"_

Profesora: bueno con todos de acuerdo come...

"TOC TOC"

Director: bueno disculpe la interrupción pero hay un nuevo alumno que quiero presentar por favor pasa- dice haciéndose a un lado y mostrando un muuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guapo chico con rasgos japoneses de 15 años con cabellos castaños ojos azules cielo un cuerpo bien formado y un pircing en la oreja derecha el cual tiene una cara coqueta mientras miraba todo el salón, posando su mirada en cierta pelinegra de descendencia china- bueno joven lo dejo para que se presente- este sale del salón

Profesora: bueno adelante

¿?: bueno me llama Logan mi apellido no es de su incumbencia y si se me acercan están muertos eso es todo- dice con una expresión aburrida

Profesora: bueno bienvenido tu asiento sera haa al lado de marinette alya por favor dale tu asiento y sientate con nathalien

Alya: claro profesora _-estas sola amiga_ -susurra alya

Marinette: _"con esta amiga para que enemigos"_

Logan: da igual

Logan y marinette permanecieron callados toda la clase, todos no se acercaban a Logan después de ver como en la clase de deporte le hizo una llave a kim mientras este le hacia una broma, después en el almuerzo chloe trato de hablar con el y este le ignoro diciendo que desde cuando las chicas eran tan planas, logrando la furia de esta, el ultimo en desatar el terror fue adrián que en clase de lengua este lo huso tropezar por accidente lo cual provoco que Logan lo amenazara y eso termino en una larga discusión y casi una pelea sin fuera por marinette y la profesora quienes los separaron. En la salida se encontraban nino, adrián alya y marinette hablando.

Nino: viejo es la primera vez que te veo tan molesto

Adrián: ni yo se lo que me paso solo se que derrengarte tenia ganas de aplastarlo

Alya: eso es raro normalmente tu pasas de esas cosas

Marinette: bueno ya olvidemos eso y pensemos en la decoración del baile

Nino: yo pienso que tener un espectáculo de láser seria genial

Alya: y que haya tanto bailes movidos como lentos

Adrián: y un lugar para tomar fotos

Logan: eso seria genial si fuera un baile de graduación pero que yo sepa es un baile de otoño- dice de forma arrogante

Adrián: ¿quien te llamo?

Logan: nadie solo pensé como una dulce y bello ángel ¿puede estar con un perdedor como tu?-dice mientras acaricia el pelo de marinette

Marinette: primero suelta mi cabello segundo deja ya de insultar a adrián y por ultimo chicos el tiene razón lo de la fotos es mas para la graduación.

Logan: ja pues mi reina tiene en gran gusto, no me sorprende con esa belleza era lógico que tuviera tanta inteligencia

Adrián: mira tu...

Marinette: ¡YA BASTA! Que les parece esto mañana Logan nos ayuda a decorar y yo hago el diseño ¿les parece?

Todos: esta bien

Marinette: bien ahora todos a nuestras casas

Mientras adrián entraba a su mansión se da cuenta de que cierto castaño esta entrando a la mansión del alado, este voltea y se miran.

Adrián/Logan: DEBE SER UNA BROMA

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Chapter 3 un mal día para el gato

Capitulo 3: confusion del corazon

 **Anteriormente**

 **Mientras adrián entraba a su mansión se da cuenta de que cierto castaño esta entrando a la mansión del alado, este voltea y se miran.**

 **Adrián/Logan: DEBE SER UNA BROMA...**

Adrián/Logan: OYE QUE TE PASA ESA ES MI LINEA, BASTA,NO TU ARGGGG

Adrian: primero me culpas por algo que no hice apropocito luego me llaman la atencion por tu culpa y para colmo me ases que dar como tonto frenta a mis amigos-" _especialmente marinette"_ \- lo que me faltaba era que fueras mi vecino

Logan: ja ¿tu crees que estoy feliz por esto? Me tienes arto tu y tu estupida presencia, y lo quedar como tonto no nesecitas mi ayuda.

Adrián: ¿que dijiste?- dice mientras que da cara a cara con el

Logan: lo que oiste

Natalie: señorito adrián su padre lo espera

Logan: haaaaaaaaa que tierno el bebe de papi necesita a su niñera

Adrián: MIRA TU

Natalie: señorito es urgente

Logan: tranquilo te dejo lo mas seguro es que te toca cambio de pañal jajajajaja- dice mientras entra a la mansion de al lado

Adrián: argggg

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de marinette esta se encontraba haciendo bosetos de su vestido para el baile,mientras alya actualizaba su blog.

Alya: oye no te parece raro que no nos ayan dejado elegir nuestras parejas como es lo tradicional

Marinette: segun oi es para hacer este baile mas interesante que los anteriores, aunque para mi fue lo mejor lo de la busqueda

Alya: PUES CLARO, te toco con adrián mas al pobre de nino le tocola bruja de chloe

Marinette: tienes razon fui algo egoista aun asi espero que me toque con el-ojos de mujer enamorada

Alya: ooooooo puede tocarte con logan se nota mucho que le gustas

Marinette: no bromees con eso el es muy haaaaaaaaa como decirlo hee ti-tierno argg no se

Alya: jajajajaja tranquila cuales son las posibilidades de que te toque con el

"el dia siguiente"

logan ya habia sacado el papelito el cual mostro a todos el cual decia...

Alya: marinette tienes una suerte

Marinette: lo se- _"ENSERIO DE TODOS LOS CHICOS EL POR QUEEEEE"_

Logan: bueno mi princesa espero verte radiante aunque no creo que puedas estarlo mas- dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y de repente un borrador le cae en la cabeza-auch ¿quien fue?... arg- dice mientras se sienta

Adrián:" _ARGGGGG ESE ESE HIJO DE #$%#!"_ _ **(n/a: las groserías son malas)**_

Profesora: adrián es tu turno

: voy- al meter su mano en la caja saca el papelito con el nombre de...

Chloe: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nino: viejo encerio debiste hacer algo muy muy pero muy malo en tu vida pasada

Logan: que pena a ti te toca la insoportable y a mi un ángel jala vida le da a cada quien lo que esta en su destino y el mio al parecer es con marinette

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **Lo se corto hasta morir pero eso es todo por ahora por fiss comenten y den su opinion y algo mas en algunos capitulos pedire opinion de ustedes como ahora que quieren que pase?:**_

 _ **1\. que logan y adrian peleen por marinette**_

 _ **2\. que marinette le diga a logan lo que siente por adrian**_

 _ **3\. que plagg ayude a adrien**_

 _ **bueno eso es todo a y por si me preguntan donde estan? tikki y plagg ya en el siguiente capitulo aparecen chao mis queridos y curiosos gatitos miau.**_


End file.
